


Paper Rings (Ou, 3 vezes em que Mário pediu pra casar com Nana… e uma (ou duas) que ele disse sim.)

by idlyiris



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlyiris/pseuds/idlyiris
Relationships: Mariana Prado Monteiro/Mário Viana
Kudos: 6





	Paper Rings (Ou, 3 vezes em que Mário pediu pra casar com Nana… e uma (ou duas) que ele disse sim.)

Da primeira vez que aconteceu, ela não achou que ele tava falando sério. Um menininho mirrado, meio desengonçado, com um óculos meio torto, fazendo aquele pedido… Ele havia se mudado pra escola dela no meio do ano, vindo de São Paulo. Já era fim de Maio, e as preparações para a tão esperada festa junina já estavam a todo vapor. Era o evento mais esperado do ano, e ela estava super animada. 

“Eu aceito!” Mariana disse, abrindo um sorriso lindo e já imaginando o vestido que ia comprar com Cecília, “Mas o Marcos vai querer participar também!”

“Marcos…?”

“Meu irmão!” Ela disse, com orgulho. “Ele já fez dois anos, ontem!”

“Ele não deve nem saber andar direito ainda, Nana!” Mário respondeu, rindo “Mas ele pode levar os anéis…”

“Não tem anel em casamento de quadrilha, seu bobo”

E foi assim que eles acabaram se casando, e mesmo que de mentirinha, os dois lembrariam desse dia por anos.

* * *

Eles estavam no “estúdio dela”, como eles chamavam. Na verdade era uma antiga sala de artes no colégio, meio abandonada e meio transformada em estoque. No dia em que Ana, a professora de artes, levou Mariana para aquela sala ela tinha quase chorando de felicidade. _Ninguém nunca me deu nada que eu realmente quis, Mário, não tanto assim._ Ele pensou no aniversário de onze anos dela, quando ele entregou a primeira história que ele escreveu pra ela, e quando ela perdeu o besouro de estimação e ele foi o único que levou a sério quando ela chorou, foi o único que deu colo. Mas ele não disse nada. 

Era quase o último dia de aula, e Mariana estava se preparando para ir para um intercâmbio. Iria ser a primeira vez que eles iriam passar mais que dois dias sem se ver desde que eles haviam se conhecido na quarta série. Ela disse que queria levar uma tela dele, porque queria lembrar não de como ele era, mas de como ela o via. Então aqui estavam: ele sentado em um banco alto na sala que agora era deles, e ela pintando, suja de tinta. De onde ele estava, ela era a menina mais bonita do mundo. O sol do fim da tarde batia no rosto dela e fazia com que seus olhos parecessem quase um âmbar, e ele estava encantado

“Sua bochecha tá suja de tinta, bem aqui” ele disse, apontando pro próprio rosto e tentando conter um sorriso. Ela ficava tão linda assim, livre, pintando.. Feliz. 

“Saiu?” Na tentativa de limpar o rosto, ela acabou só espalhando a tinta e sujando também o braço, fazendo Mário gargalhar. “Para de rir!”

“Calma,” ele disse, pegando um pano limpo e molhando um pouco antes de se aproximar dela para ajudá-la. Ele limpou seu rosto, e por um segundo foi como se eles estivessem enfeitiçados, parados ali, com ele tão próximo dela. “ _Casa comigo_ ” foi quase um suspiro de tão baixo, mas o efeito foi imediato. 

Ela deu dois passos pra trás, seu quadril batendo na pia que ficava no canto da sala. “Que!?”

“Hm, eu disse que… Eu quis perguntar se você não vai pra casa comigo? Tá ficando tarde, quase de noite já.”

Ela se virou e começou a lavar o rosto, e mesmo não acreditando na desculpa que ele deu, resolveu fingir que tinha. “Claro! Você tem razão, amanhã a gente termina”

* * *

A expressão da moça no caixa da farmácia teria o deixado extremamente envergonhado se ele conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa que não na mulher que estava em seu apartamento. Nana tinha chegado pouco tempo antes, desesperada, dizendo que precisava da ajuda dele. 

Mário subiu as escadas duas de cada vez, e pela primeira vez se arrependeu do apartamento para o qual acabara de se mudar. Ao chegar à porta parou para controlar sua respiração, e entrou no apartamento devagar. Nana estava deitada no sofá, um livro aberto a sua frente que ela claramente não lia. 

“Nana….?”

“Oi” ela se levantou devagar, com um sorriso meio triste. “Comprou o teste?”

“Aham.” Mário se sentou ao lado dela, e entregou a sacola que carregava. “Tá melhor?” Assim que perguntou se arrependeu. Marian olhou pra ele e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente. “Nana… desculpa, eu não queria-”

“Não, a culpa não é sua, eu to uma bagunça mesmo” Respirando fundo, ela conseguiu se manter calma. “Eu nunca achei que seria _eu_ a vergonha da família.”

“Você não é, não vai ser nunca, Nana!”

“Mário, você conhece a minha mãe. Ela vai surtar quando souber que eu engravidei assim…”

“Você nem fez o teste ainda. E não importa o que der, eu vou te apoiar no que você decidir. E se decidir continuar com a gravidez, eu tenho certeza que seus pais vão entender.”

“Você trabalha com meu pai, mas não é filho dele. Nem da Cecília. Eles não vão entender.”

Mário colocou um braço ao redor de Nana, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. “Você nunca vai ficar sozinha, Mariana Prado Monteiro. _Nunca_. Enquanto eu viver, você vai ter uma torcida inteira do teu lado.”

Nana não conseguiu mais se conter, devolveu o abraço com todas as forças que lhe restaram. Mário beijou sua testa, e ela, por um instante, se deixou acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro, voltando à sala pouco em pouco tempo.

“O que foi? Não deu tempo de aparecer um resultado…” Mário perguntou, já suspeitando da resposta.

“Eu não consigo ver. Não consigo fazer isso sozinha, por favor..” Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Mário já estava em sua frente, a puxando para um outro abraço

“Shh, calma. Fica calma, não tem porque se desesperar…” O poeta procurava em vão algum verso que pudesse caber nesse momento, alguma coisa que pudesse fazer com que Nana se sentisse um pouco menos perdida. “Eu vou com você, mas não posso fazer isso no seu lugar.” Saindo do abraço ele continuou, “Você não tá sozinha, e nem vai ficar, mas você também tem que ser forte. Quer que eu vá ver junto?” Ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, e eles seguiram pro banheiro.

O teste estava em cima da pia, e com uma olhada rápida mário viu que ainda não tinha terminado. Eles se sentaram lado a lado, com as costas apoiadas no armário abaixo da pia. Mário se sentou no piso frio, deixando o tapete para Nana. O silêncio entre eles era tenso, mas não desconfortável. 

Eles ficaram ali, com as mãos entrelaçadas, até que dois minutos depois ele perguntou, “Pronta?”

Ele esticou a mão, mas Mariana puxou seu braço de volta. “Você promete?”

“Prometer o que?”

“Que eu não vou ficar sozinha.”

“Nunca, Nana. Não enquanto você ainda me quiser do seu lado, eu prometo.”

“Ok”

Mário pegou o teste sem sair do lugar, com o braço esticado, e sem olhar entregou-o para a dona. Por mais que ele tenha falado que ela precisava ser forte e enfrentar a situação, ele mesmo não conseguia encarar o teste. Talvez fosse egoísmo da parte dele pensar nisso naquele momento, mas parecia que Mariana estava se perdendo dele. A possibilidade dela ter um filho de outro homem o assustava muito. Nunca havia pensado nisso seriamente, mas naquele momento não conseguia imaginar sua vida ao lado de qualquer outra mulher.

Mariana não falou nada. Ela leu o visor, e lágrimas começaram a rolar. Instintivamente Mário sabia o que aquilo significava. 

Naquela noite ela dormiu lá. Já era quase comum, a Nana dormindo em seu apartamento. As vezes, quando acordava, Mário se deixava imaginar que era um cenário diferente. Um cenário no qual a menina que dormia em sua cama o pedia pra não ir pro sofá, um no qual o medo que tomava conta do seu peito toda vez que pensava em arriscar-

“Bom dia” a voz rouca vindo do corredor o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

“Bom dia. Ovos ou omelete?”

“Só uma torrada” com um sorriso, ela se sentou no balcão enquanto ele terminava de preparar seu café. “Eu acho que eu quero essa criança.”

Mário rapidamente desligou o fogo. “Você não precisa decidir nada agora.”

“Eu sei. Mas eu… eu sempre quis ser mãe. E eu sei que isso não tava nos meus planos, nem nos do Jorginho-”

“O _Jorginho_?” Nana olhou pra ele pela primeira vez como se estivesse envergonhada. 

“Foi uma noite só…”

“Mas ele…?”

“Sim, ele é gay. A gente tava bem… alterado. Não estávamos exatamente pensando muito bem. Claramente.”

“Desculpa, você tava falando e eu..”

“Não foi nada planejado, mas o Jorginho é uma pessoa incrível, e…” ela deu um sorriso fraco. “Você acha que é loucura minha?”

“Claro que não, Nana.”

“Eu acho que é por isso que eu fiquei tão assustada ontem. Porque eu _quero_ essa criança, e eu não sei como falar isso pros meus pais sem que eles me deserdem.”

“Você pode falar que é meu, e a gente se casa.” Ele disse sem pensar, e por um segundo viu o pânico no olhar da melhor amiga e riu, como se fosse uma piada. Como se aquele não fosse o seu maior desejo naquele momento. 

“Mário!” Jogando o pano de prato na direção dele, ela fingiu acreditar. 

* * *

“Marcos, o auditório mudou de lugar? A gente tá indo em direção ao ginásio!” Nana escutou a voz de Mário se aproximando e logo se escondeu atrás da porta que levava até a sala onde ficavam os materiais de esporte. “Já são três e cinco, eu sou _o palestrante_ , não posso chegar atrasado!”

“Calma, Mário… Confia em mim.” Pelo vão entre a porta e o batente, Nana podia ver os dois se aproximando. Percebeu que Marcos estava andando mais devagar, e assim que Mário se distraiu ele aproveitou para mudar de direção e seguir para o estacionamento.

“Tá dificil de confiar! Você ainda me parou na entrada mais longe do auditório, não entendi porque….” Percebendo que o amigo não estava mais lá ele se virou e viu Marcos ao longe se afastando. “Maros!??? MARCOS!!”

Vendo que Mário estava prestes a ir atrás de seu irmão, Nana saiu de seu esconderijo. “Mário, espera!”

Mário se virou sem entender nada, e deu de cara com _ela_.

“Nana?” Mariana vinha andando em sua direção, e parou ha alguns passos. Longe demais, para ele. 

“Oi” ela disse, meio sem graça. “O que você ta fazendo aqui?”

“Não tem palestra nenhuma, desculpa. Eu convenci o Marcos a te enganar porque eu tive medo de você não vir se eu chamasse.”

“Antes que você comece, eu só queria pedir por favor pra você me escutar. Por favor.”

“Ok, eu escuto.” ele respondeu, dando um passo em sua direção.

“Você lembra daqui?” ela perguntou, e Mário só respondeu balançando a cabeça, já um pouco emocionado. “Foi quando a gente se casou.” Nana disse rindo, “No primeiro dia que a gente se conheceu, você me pediu em casamento, lembra disso?”

“Claro que eu lembro…” ele deu um sorriso fraco, olhando pra baixo, como se tentasse evitar ver o rosto da morena para controlar sua emoção.

“Eu acho que você já sabia…” Com essa frase dela, ele levantou o rosto rapidamente, e olhou pra ela com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas. “Desde o começo da nossa relação, você sempre foi quem veio até mim. Do primeiro dia. E desde então, você nunca me abandonou. Sempre que eu precisei, todas as vezes, você esteve lá. E no dia que você chegou na editora daquele jeito, eu joguei tudo isso fora, ignorei todos os anos que a gente passou juntos, por vergonha. Medo. Eu fui uma péssima amiga pra você, Mário. E não to falando só de agora, to falando desde muito tempo atrás.” 

“Nana, não fala isso…” De alguma maneira, eles já haviam fechado a distância que havia entre eles. Pela primeira vez em mais tempo que ele gostaria de pensar, Mariana estava bem na sua frente. Ele estendeu a mão, tocando na dela, ainda meio receoso, como se ela tivesse vindo até aqui para o rejeitar mais uma vez. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse encostar nela, Mariana pegou sua mão na dela, apertando uma vez.

“Eu precisei da minha filha… Foi a Sofia que me fez perceber que não fazia sentido eu continuar me agarrando ao meu casamento, que já tinha acabado a muito tempo, e perder você. Sabe o que ela disse?” Mário fez que não com a cabeça, mesmo sendo uma pergunta retórica. “Ela me disse que não entendeu porque eu falei que o meu caso com você foi um erro, se eu gosto de você, você de mim, e ela de nós dois.”

“Menina esperta ela, né?” ele disse, fazendo carinho na mão que continuava na dele.

Com uma risada, Mariana o repreendeu, “Mário!” Seu coração ficou leve, quase flutuando, quando escutou ele brincando assim com ela, como se já estivesse tudo bem. “Ela disse também que gosta da Mariana-com-o-Mário. Que a Mariana que você traz é a preferida dela.

“Você me faz melhor, Poeta. E não é que você me transforme em uma nova pessoa, melhor do que isso, você me faz querer _me_ transformar em uma pessoa melhor. Você me faz bem. E eu acho que eu faço bem pra você. A gente tem um caminho difícil ainda, eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu tenho muito que melhorar, e você também. Coisas que a gente tem que resolver com nós mesmos, mas eu não vejo porque fazer isso sozinhos. Você me perdoa?”

“Nana… Eu não posso dizer que você não me machucou, e muito, aquele dia. Mas eu estaria doido se eu falasse que não agora. _Sim_. Claro. É lógico que eu te perdoo.” Nana sorriu, mas antes que ela pudesse o abraçar ele deu um passo para trás. Por uma fração de segundo, o sorriso dela falhou. “Eu também não devia ter feito um escândalo daqueles, na frente do time todo. E eu com certeza não devia ter pedido pra Silvana ir lá comigo. Você também me perdoa?”

Sem falar nada, Mariana fechou definitivamente a distância entre eles, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Mário e o abraçando com força. Eles ficaram ali por um tempo, se abraçando, sentindo seus corações batendo forte. Só aproveitando o momento. Quando se afastaram um pouco, as mãos de Mariana passaram dos ombros dele para o rosto. Mário travou. Foi como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta. Ele conseguiu ver todas as emoções passando pelo rosto dela. Felicidade, desejo, insegurança, medo, e certeza. Mariana aproximou seu rosto do dele, parando a centímetros de distância, e olhou para ele como se pedisse permissão Mário sorriu, e então ela finalmente o beijou. 

* * *

Da primeira vez que aconteceu, ele não achou que ela tava falando sério. Eles estavam deitados na grama, no jardim da mansão, enquanto Sofia e Peter brincavam na piscina. Mário, encostado em uma árvore, tinha um livro aberto diante de si. Livro este que ele já não lia há horas, ao invés disso só conseguia olhar para as crianças brincando na água e para a mulher sentada em sua frente. Mariana estava sentada em uma toalha esticada na grama, apoiada nas almofadas que eles haviam trazido da sala, enquanto o desenhava com um pedaço de carvão em um bloco de folhas.

“Oi?” Ele disse, meio sem ar. “O que você disse?”

“Casa comigo?”

“Mas a gente tá junto não faz nem um ano.”

“Mário, a gente ta junto há trinta e dois anos.” Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, colocando de lado os papéis e o carvão. “Casa comigo.”

“Eu nunca nem _sonhei_ em ouvir isso. _Sim_. É óbvio que sim.” Em um instante ela estava deitada no chão, com Mário em cima dela, deixando beijos por todo seu rosto enquanto ela ria.

  
  



End file.
